Zomlypse
by BlueeyedIrishSherlockian
Summary: (Work in progress so mind the spelling, grammar, etc.) (I know this isn't the best, but I need a way to save it and want to see how people like it.) The Winchester boys find themselves in the Zombie Apocalypse with very little reason to carry on.


"Castiel was the first to go," Dean muttered to Sam as he made a sharp turn, "I only wish I could've helped. Why does he have to be so damn noble?" His anger caused him to hit the steering wheel. As soon as the damage was done, he regretted it. The poor Impala couldn't handle much anymore. They've been on the road for months with little break. There was no more jobs, no more cases. They were just trying to survive. The apocalypse, a real apocalypse had break lose. Zombies, hundreds of thousands of them, with very little feeding ground. Dean had guessed that the zombies had outbroken years ago, but they could never get to them. They were busy with other jobs. There was no way to stop this, but just try to survive. Survive and research. They had driven from state to state, trying to find a safe place for the night, somewhere to research. There had to be an answer. No angel answered their prayers, calling on a demon was useless. It seemed both heaven and hell had given up on the Weinchester boys.

"Cas was still human, wasn't he?" Sam breathed as he turned the page in a book. He read as Dean drove and if either ever got tired, they switched. They had to cifer gas from passing ceichles while one stood guard. As far as the boys knew, they were the only survivors.

"Yes, Sammy, he was," Dean sighed as he pushed down on the gas. He could only smirk as he heard the crunchining sound of running over one of the damn undead. "He was still human and dreaming that he would get his Grace back. He believed to be so close…before this damn outbreak happened."

"What happened?" Sam ask tenderly. He knew this was unstable ground, specially with the wound so fresh with Dean and Cas. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before laying his head back. He shoved the book to the floorboard before pulling another into his lap. They had acquired the books from Bobby's old house. Maybe they held answers, or they hoped.

"After…our…after you and I left," Dean said, a bit akward. They had split up after the angels had fallen, only indending to do so for a few months. Sam wanted to regain himself, to try to find his path again. Dean agreed, but only if they stayed close. He couldn't let his little brother get hurt because of him. Not after so many promises. Dean had found Cas a few miles after dropping Sam off at a hotel, he was…_human. _"After we split up, I found Cas a few miles from the hotel. He was at a bar, looking so lost and alone. He explained to me that the angels fallen was his fault. Megatron had tricked him. He couldn't think of anything to do but drink his feelings away." Dean wiped a tear from his eye, glad Sam hadn't said anything about it. "Anyway, after checking up on you we just road around. I didn't try to cheer him up, I mean there was no point. We did our jobs, killing things. We couldn't do anything about the angels, nothing that we know of." He shrugged, taking a swig from the beer resting between his legs. "Anyways, we were noticing more zombies. More of calls to help. I mean we helped along the way but there wasn't much that we could do. There was too many calls and not enough us, besides I wasn't leaving your side. Let those people figure out what to do. It wasn't exactly hard, you know? Not then anyway." He sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face. He pulled over to side of the road. They looked safe here, at least for an hour he guessed. "He was so stupid, so suicidal. We got one call, close to where we were. We were told that it was a small outbreak, a girl was trapped inside her house. Her parents were zombs. Of course, Cas wanted to go so badly, so we went. And there we were. We were surrounded by zombies and running out of bullets. For every one that we killed, there were two replacing it. I couldn't take it much anymore, I just wanted to return to you, make sure you were safe. I wanted to get out of there, keep Cas alive. Cas had other ideas… I was using my gun by now to run them down, trying to make it back to the Imapala. Cas…he was right behind me, he was right there, Sam. A zombie had grabbed me and Cas slammed him to the ground, using a fucking macheite to cut its head off. We were surrounded again, the car was so close. Cas had cut his arm while fighting. They wanted his blood. He told me to go, to get out of there. To run. I couldn't…I tried…" He punched the steering wheel over and over, tears running down his face. "I could hear his fucking screams, Sammy. I could hear his screams as they tore into him. I-I didn't stay to see what became of him. I got into the car…and got to you."

Sam was silent as Dean spoke. He was full of gruff anger, more then usual. Of coruse, Sam tried to get him to spill, but Dean was silent. And everytime Sam asked about Cas, Dean would jerk the wheel or tear a page of a book by mistake. Sam could gues sit was about Cas, but kept himself quiet. They rode on like normal, killing zombies when only needed. They of course raided stores, homes for anything and everything they needed: food, ammo, weapons, blankets, even a shower or two if they dared to. They never staid in the house, only securing themselves in high story place, always having one up to shoot and kill when necessary. "Dean I-" Sam was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. He looked past Dean and saw a zombs arm reaching beyond the glass. He was quick to pull out his rifle and shoot right before Dean had ducked. "We need to get the hell of out here," he growled, "There's a neighborhood up here. We'll hold up in it until morning." He couldn't take riding around much longer. They needed food and rest, specially Dean.


End file.
